The Final Leg
by heath 999
Summary: Sequel to Deceptions and Lies it's all downhill from here... Finished
1. Loyalty

The Final Leg: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey, this will be the end of the fanfiction series, unless if I get reviews saying that I should continue into the next season. This will focus on Myotismon in the real world, and the dark masters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I never will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
heath 999: (Is dancing around happily)  
  
Wormmon: Is that legal what she's doing, Ken?  
  
Ken: I don't know, I never saw anything like it.  
  
heath 999: I got another review from someone else! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: You know you still don't have your hopes of having three different people review.  
  
heath 999: Who cares. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's home: An hour after she shown up.  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"So that's what happened." I finish as I gently cradle Tigermon, who is now wrapped in bandages in my arms as I look at my parents.  
  
There's a few moments of silence as my parents absorb all that I said, staring at me, and I sit there staring tiredly back at them.  
  
"Well, you must be tired and hungry," dad finally says, going to make breakfast.  
  
"Make some for Tigermon too, digimon use a lot of energy digivolving." I reply.  
  
After he went into the kitchen, I look at Tigermon, "Who did you digivolve into?" I ask.  
  
"Panthermon" was his reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's hideout:  
  
~General POV~  
  
Myotismon paces furiously.  
  
She will pay he thinks, I don't know how, but even if it means hunting her down and killing her myself, she will pay for betraying me.  
  
"Boss, there is absolutely no trace of whoever restored her memory. I think that we should focus on finding the ninth child." Demidevimon says, cowering in fear after the suggestion was made.  
  
"You're right, take all the children from Highton View Terrace, the child must be around there some where." Myotismon replies.  
  
"Why there?" Demidevimon asks.  
  
"Because, fool that's where the traitor said the battle happened four years ago, so that must be where the child is. Now GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Right away, boss!" Demidevimon replies, flying as fast as his wings can take him.  
  
She will pay dearly all right was his thoughts as he watches Demidevimon fly away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.V. Station: A few days later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I run up the stairs as fast as I can.  
  
Kari's in danger.  
  
I can't have the same thing happen to her that happened to me, I think taking two steps at a time, holding Tigermon in my arms.  
  
"Don't they have an elevator in this place?" I hear one of the other digidestined complain as we run up the stairs.  
  
I stop after running to the roof of the building, yelling at Tigermon to digivolve as I see the ninth digidestined, Kari being held captive by the monster that I used to consider to be a father to me.  
  
"Ah, so the traitor has returned." I hear Myotismon say.  
  
Kari is staring at me bewildered as I hear "Tigermon digivolve to Panthermon!" next to me.  
  
"Panther's strike!" I see Panthermon bravely holding off Myotismon as Wizardmon gives his crest to Kari.  
  
"Kari! Catch!" I hear Tai yell as he tosses Kari's digivice to her.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Tai and I yell together when Demidevimon catches it.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!" is the next words I hear.  
  
Then Myotismon attacks with his Grisly Wing.  
  
Aiming right at Kari.  
  
Then a cry of pain as Wizardmon takes the attack.  
  
Time seems to slow as I run towards Wizardmon. I cry "Wizardmon, no! Thank you for restoring my memory," were my final words as Wizardmon disappears in a swirl of digital data.  
  
Furious, I turn to Myotismon, already planning another attack as I hear: "Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"  
  
"You will have to go through me to hurt any of the other digidestined, I will protect them even if it costs my life." I say defiantly standing in front of the other digidestined.  
  
Right that moment, my forgotten crest glows.  
  
And these words ring across the battlefield.  
  
"Panthermon digivolve to MegaPanthermon!"  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well this is the first chapter of the series. I know the last scene is a lot like from the episode "Wizardmon's Gift" but I needed it as a starting block for the next chapters. So until the next one, please read and review. 


	2. Revelations

The Final Leg: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Yes, I started the next fanfic, I decided that the title from the last of my fanfic needed to end there. So this is the second chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Did I ever say that I own Digimon? Well, I don't!  
  
Ken: Wormmon and I decided to stop trying to escape, and make peace.  
  
heath 999: Great! The exterior design of the house was cramping my style, anyway. (claps hands and house becomes normal again).  
  
Ken: It worked! Now Wormmon!  
  
Wormmon: Sticky Net!  
  
heath 999: (now stuck to the wall) Hey! Come back here! Dang! They got away! Cody!!!  
  
Cody: (My Siberian Husky, comes running in)  
  
heath 999: Go and fetch my muses.  
  
Cody: *sits and stares*  
  
heath 999: NOW!  
  
Cody: *lays down, falls asleep*  
  
heath 999: While I detach myself from the wall, and go kill my muses. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.V. Station: Right after Panthermon digivolves  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I stare at MegaPanthermon, shocked.  
  
"My crest activated? I didn't even know it was real." I stammer, completely forgetting that the other digidestined were there.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: "MegaPanthermon: an extremely loyal digimon who fights like a demon if anyone that they care about is in danger, watch out for it's Panther's Fist."  
  
He stands on two legs, black with some white markings on his chest, face, and tail. He's about the height of Weregarurumon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" I hear Angewoman say.  
  
And then.  
  
"Panther's Fist," as Panthermon attacks slamming one of his fists into Myotismon.  
  
Then, with a burst of digital data, Myotismon is destroyed.  
  
I stare at the spot where Myotismon was destroyed, not really knowing how to feel, I knew that I was supposed to happy that Kari was safe, and that he was destroyed and gone for a long time, but why then, did I feel so sad?  
  
"Okay, what did you mean by you saying that you thought that your crest wasn't real?" I hear Tai ask me angrily.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Well. uh." the sudden rumbling of the building interrupted the excuse that I was still thinking up.  
  
"The buildings falling apart!" I hear Sora yell.  
  
Questions forgotten, we fly off the building, with me riding on Birdramon's back, with the In-training form of Tigermon in front of me.  
  
"What's with the fog still being here?" I hear Sora ask me as we fly towards safety.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever reason it is, it isn't good." I reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Convention Center: That night  
  
I close my eyes as an arrow of light hits me.  
  
How did I end up in this situation?  
  
Well, good question.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
In front of T.V. Station: A few hours ago  
  
After I get off Birdramon's back, I turned to my partner.  
  
"So, who are you know?" I asked, trying to keep track of all the names of my partner.  
  
"Tigmon, the In-Training form of Tigermon."  
  
"Alright! Back to the question that was asked before the building fell apart. What did you mean when you said you thought your crest wasn't real." I heard Tai say, trying to get back on the subject that I've been dreading ever since I fled from Myotismon.  
  
Revealing that I betrayed the digidestined.  
  
"And what did Myotismon meant when he called you a traitor?" was the next thing from Kari.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this," my dad interrupted, "we need to find out why the fog is still here."  
  
Thank you for saving me from that situation, dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Convention Center: A Few moments ago.  
  
"Well, this could be a problem," I commented after Izzy said that Myotismon has gone beyond Ultimate to Mega, beyond the limit of our digimon.  
  
"What about that prophecy?" I heard Joe's older brother ask.  
  
"Well, we have to understand the last part first," Izzy replied, "hmmm. 'The guardians of hope and light must be hit with arrows of pure light, but for the miracle to be finished, the traitor must also be shot with an arrow of pure light.'" (A/N: Yeah, I couldn't find the prophecy, don't flame me.)  
  
I took a deep breath 'time to pay the piper' I thought as I stepped forward.  
  
Looking at the ground, I said as best as I could: "I'm the traitor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I stopped at mid-flashback, but I thought this was the best place to end the chapter. Sorry if this sucked, but I'm now battling my first case of horrors of horrors: Writers Block!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone gasps and falls over) Until next chapter, please read and review. 


	3. Confrontations

The Final Leg: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Sorry of having the first two chapters being chapter two, I'm still finding out all the glitches of posting fanfics. Also, this is a sequel to "Deceptions and Lies" if you already haven't noticed, so read that first before this. My writer's block is getting better, but I'm still smoothing out a few wrinkles, but I think that this chapter will be better than the last two. Thank you Ken's luver and the two other reviewers for the reviews. I feel better knowing that more than one person is reading my fanfic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything including Digimon and the song "All Star"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
heath 999: (singing and dancing) Hey Now! You're an All-Star; get your game on! Go Play!!!!!!!!! Hey Now! You're a Rock Star; get your show on! Get Paid!!!!!!!!!!! All that glitters is gold!!! Only a shooting star can break the mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllddddddddddddddd!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Outside: (dogs howling)  
  
Ken: (Duct taped to a chair with about three miles of duct tape) Oh the humanity! If I knew that this was going to be my punishment for trying to escape, I wouldn't even tried it.  
  
Wormmon: (in the same situation) Is this a normal punishment Ken?  
  
Ken: With authors, you never know.  
  
heath 999: Thanks for the reviews, everyone, especially Ken's luver, who kept me going on the series. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Still Flashback~  
  
Convention Center: 10 minutes ago (A/N: Yes, I extended the time, you think that all this could happen in a few minutes?)  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the reaction.  
  
It came immediately.  
  
The first blow landed on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and me ending up on the ground.  
  
Then, I felt weight pinning me down as more blows came, hitting me in the face and arms after I raised them to protect my face.  
  
I heard something whistle by my ear, and I looked to see a grayish blur hit the weight that was pinning me down.  
  
"Tigmon, No!" I yelled, pulling him away from my attacker: Tai, which was pretty easy, since he was the size of a cat.  
  
"How dare you! We trusted you! And this was how you repay us? By telling everything about us!" Tai yelled.  
  
I hung my head, not wanting to look at the other digidestined, especially Matt and Tai, Matt because he suspected me all along, and Tai because I think he knew that I told Myotismon that there was a ninth child, and maybe even told him it was Kari.  
  
"I was brainwashed by Myotismon, he kidnapped me a few days after the Highton View Terrace incident. If I knew what I know now, trust me, I wouldn't have been giving him anything, let alone information about what we were doing." I said.  
  
"What happened that changed your mind?" Sora asked gently, I shot her a grateful look, at least one of the other digidestined was going to hear me out, and be at least halfway treat me like a friend.  
  
'Not that I deserve it after all I did,' I thought as tears filled my eyes.  
  
I took a deep breath: "Look, we don't have enough time to talk about this, unless if you want to Venommyotismon destroy Japan. You can interrogate me afterwards, right now, we need to defeat him."  
  
"How do you know that we can trust you?" Matt asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Do you think I would've helped you destroy Myotismon, and be willing to tell you all this if I was still a traitor?" I replied.  
  
"I got it!" Izzy said right at that moment, completely oblivious to the confrontation. "Matt and Tai, you must be shot with arrows by Angemon and Angewomon, the traitor must be too, whoever that is."  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with." I said, and stood next to Tai and Matt, hoping not to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I open my eyes just as I hear:  
  
"Tigmon digivolve to: Tigermon!"  
  
"Tigermon warp digivolve to: Metalpanthermon!"  
  
I feel my jaw drop it worked!  
  
Digimon Analyzer: "Metalpanthermon: An extremely territorial digimon who will attack with it's 'Panther's Scream' if anything comes too close."  
  
He was on four legs, about as tall as Metalgarurumon, with the trademark tail, and every inch of him was covered in metal.  
  
"Panther's Scream!" A sound that sounded like a wail of a banshee comes out of his mouth.  
  
I clamp my hands over my ears as I watched Venommyotismon stop dead in his tracks from the attack, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon attack next with their own attacks. This pattern continues until Venommyotismon is destroyed.  
  
Exhausted, Metalpathermon dedigivolves back into Tigmon.  
  
"Good job," I say softly as I pick him up and hug him.  
  
"Alright, why did you betray us?" I bite back a groan as I turn to Tai.  
  
"And what happened a few days ago that made you change your mind about Myotismon?" Sora asks.  
  
"Lets find a place to sit for a while, and I'll tell you." I reply.  
  
Then I hear: "Sora?" coming from one of the zombies.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
A few minutes after a joyful reunion, I hear Izzy say: "E-mail from Gennai! He says to come to the Digital World, there's still danger there!"  
  
I turn to my parents; "I guess this is goodbye then." I say with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Take care of yourself, and come back alive so we can get to know each other more." was my dad's reply.  
  
I hug my parents, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Meghan? I'm sorry, but it's time to go." I hear Sora say gently.  
  
Waving goodbye to my parents, I step into the rainbow with the other digidestined, heading back to the digital world, thinking about how much I've changed in so little time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two pairs of eyes watch all that unfolds.  
  
The same two pairs of eyes that watched the battle four years ago that changed nine people's lives permanently.  
  
One more than the rest put together.  
  
And, yes the same pair of eyes that watch the former traitor leave Myotismon's castle to go and destroy the digidestined. What seemed centuries ago, which really only were a few years.  
  
"Thank goodness that this is all over." One said, sounding more like a god than anything else.  
  
"Too bad Wizardmon got destroyed in the process of saving the ninth child." was the reply from the other, sounding human but really wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Wizardmon did something that none of us could do, he restored Meghan's conscience and memory." the first says.  
  
"Even now, Meghan has a lot to explain for, lets just hope that Gatomon will back her up enough for the digidestined to trust her for the challenges of the Dark Masters."  
  
That was last words spoken among them, as they watched the digidestined settle down for the night in the woods, as the child that they were speaking of is about to tell her story.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: About the years passing in the digital world, time was different in the digital world than in the real world during season 01, so that's why it says years in the last scene. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	4. Discussion

The Final Leg: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Writers block is still there, but I'm chipping away at it. Until next chapter, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so sick of this. Alright Digimon ain't mine, and it will never be mine.  
  
English Teacher who appears out of nowhere: You know, that's bad grammar, ain't is a improper use of.  
  
heath 999: (rolls eyes and shoves English Teacher who appears out of nowhere out the door.)  
  
Ken and Wormmon: (in same situation as last fanfic hopping towards door in hopes of escaping) take me with you!!!!!!!!!! Take me with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Alright! You asked for it! I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice.  
  
heath 999: NO!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: (who somehow transformed around all the duct tape) HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I knew that this was going to end up like this.  
  
heath 999: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Ken: (now my Uncle Dana, the one relative I can't stand) Let us go or suffer the consequences!  
  
heath 999: Okay! Okay! I surrender just leave!  
  
Ken and Wormmon: (now unductaped, leave)  
  
heath 999: I'll get them back somehow, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: The night after the Digidestines return from the real world and Meghan finishes telling the others about her past.  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"So that's my story," I say quietly, holding Tigmon for comfort as I stare at the other digidestines.  
  
"So that's why you fled from Myotismon that night." Gatomon breathes, starting to understand everything.  
  
"Yes, and that's why Myotismon wanted me dead, because I had my memory restored." I turn to the other digidestines, who look shocked.  
  
I take a deep breath, "Right now, you probably don't forgive me for my actions, but I want to make sure that you know that there's no way that I'm spying on you in any way right now."  
  
I hear Tai speak up, after a moment of silence: "Lets all get some sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: A few minutes later  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I watch Meghan as she falls asleep, making sure that she's totally asleep before turning to the others.  
  
"What do you think?" I ask them, wanting their opinion about this new revelation.  
  
"I think that we should trust her." was the immediate response from Gatomon.  
  
"Me, too," was next from T.K.  
  
"T.K., you shouldn't be so trusting, I mean she betrayed us and put all of us, especially Kari, in danger." Matt yells.  
  
"Yeah, but she also risked her life to save Kari and the rest of us more than once since then." Sora points out.  
  
"Also, Myotismon and his minions, including me, were chasing her down the streets of the city, and Myotismon wouldn't have done that unless if he knew something was up, and she wouldn't have run away if she was still brainwashed." Gatomon points out.  
  
"And she wouldn't have told us if she was still spying on us that she was a traitor to destroy Venomyotismon." Sora says.  
  
"I agree with Gatomon, people can change in one incident," Kari says.  
  
I glance at Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, the ones that haven't given their opinion yet.  
  
"I don't trust her, I mean she could be making all of this up to have us trust her, then backstab us when the moment is right, we have to worry about ourselves, too you know." Joe says.  
  
"I quite disagree with you there Joe, if she was still spying on us, would she help destroy Myotismon, and/or be so helpful with trying to protect and save Kari." Izzy countered.  
  
Everyone's eyes, including mine's, turn to Mimi.  
  
She takes a deep breath: "I think that she's untrustworthy, and that we shouldn't trust right now, especially with the dark masters being a threat."  
  
"What about you guys?" I ask the digimon.  
  
"We follow our partner's opinions, so don't ask us." Agumon replies.  
  
Everyone looks at me, waiting for me to make my decision, the one that will decide whether or not to trust this traitor, maybe former, to join the group.  
  
"I'll think about it, and I'll take first watch." is my answer.  
  
I watch as everyone falls asleep, thinking, deciding that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Morning  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I wake up to see all of the other digidestined staring at me.  
  
"Well?" Is all I say, and all I have to say.  
  
Tai takes a deep breath, "we discussed it, and we decided that you'll stay."  
  
I smile and take his offered hand, "Thank you, I won't ask for more right now, just those words are enough." I say gratefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two pairs of eyes watch everything that unfolds.  
  
The same two pairs of eyes that watched everything before.  
  
No words are spoken amongst them; you can see everything just by the looks on their faces.  
  
Joy, and relief.  
  
Amongst the celebration, both of them don't notice a certain dark master separating the digidestined, and kidnapping T.K. by threatening his brother.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, again I thought that this was a good place to end the chapter, until next chapter, read and review. 


	5. Seperation

The Final Leg: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I'm going to skip ahead a little bit to after Tai and Matt duke it out amongst themselves, and the other digidestined battle the dark masters, while four others hide and don't fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon, even though I wish that I could.  
  
heath 999: Meet my temporary muses: The gang of season 01!!!  
  
Matt: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HID OUT AND DIDN'T FIGHT!!! I FOUGHT!  
  
Tai: Yeah, but not until the end, practically killing me in the process.  
  
Matt: Yeah, but you deserved it.  
  
Tai: DID NOT!!!  
  
Matt: DID TOO!!! (Both start fighting)  
  
Mimi: I wanted to stay out of the way and not fight! I don't care about that! Why can't I trust the traitor, even if she's a backstabbing son of a-  
  
heath 999: Mimi!  
  
Mimi: Well, it's true, why can't the geek not trust her, I'm supposed to be the forgiving one, the geek can take my opinion.  
  
Izzy: I AM NOT A GEEK!!!  
  
Mimi: ARE TOO! (They start fighting)  
  
Soon, T.K. and Kari are fighting because they can't decide which brother can take the other one out, and Joe and Sora start fighting about the decision to allow the ninth child to stay, and the house is being torn apart in the process.  
  
heath 999: Maybe this wasn't a good idea. (Ducks as a chair flies by) Please read and review and HELP ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woods: A week after the digidestined split up and goes their separate ways  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I wander through the darkness of the woods.  
  
Alone.  
  
Yeah, I have Tigermon next to me, but the digidestined have all gone their separate ways, and this was my choice.  
  
Ever since the battle between Matt and Tai happened, and the events that transpired afterwards with Kari, and whatever possessed her have been going over in my mind.  
  
These words keep repeating themselves in my head:  
  
'The crests were made to suit your best trait. During or after the Highton View Terrace battle.'  
  
I glance down at my crest: Loyalty.  
  
'I must've gotten that trait when the battle of Highton View Terrace, because I sure didn't earn the trait afterwards.' I think as I still walk through the woods.  
  
I sit down on the ground, leaning against a tree, Tigermon leaps in my lap to keep me company.  
  
"OOF! Sorry big guy, but you're too big for my lap in your Rookie form." I say while gently pushing the waist-high digimon off my lap.  
  
Tigermon curls up next to me as I think.  
  
'I really don't deserve forgiveness from the digidestined, after all I did. Even though I'm not asking for it, I can tell that some of them already forgive me.'  
  
'I remember all the times that I watched Myotismon's minions get beaten, and the times that I betrayed the digidestined, why, then, do I deserve loyalty as my crest?'  
  
"I can tell you that." A smooth, mocking voice interrupts my thoughts, and I whirl around to see my worst fear standing there, the one person who I feared even more than Myotismon.  
  
Piedmon.  
  
"Tigermon, digivolve!" I yell, knowing that there's no way that Tigermon could beat Piedmon, short of a miracle.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Piedmon says mockingly, "Please! I'm here to talk."  
  
"What do you want?!" I demand.  
  
"Just to make you an offer, nothing else." he replies smoothly.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the answer is no." I say without hesitation.  
  
"You got the crest because you were loyal to Myotismon, and all evil beings. You are destined to battle along with us."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"The digidestined are not your true friends, let me show you what they said after you revealed everything to them."  
  
I watch the conversation, afterwards I turn and smirk at Piedmon, "I didn't expect any of the digidestined to accept me after all I did, and you just lost, clown face."  
  
"NO! It was supposed to show all of them deceiving you! What happened?"  
  
"Maybe I have friends in high places, come on, Tigermon." I say turning to leave.  
  
"Take this traitor! Trump Sword!" I spin around to see a sword come flying towards me, inches from my face, knowing that Tigermon can't digivolve fast enough to stop the deadly weapon.  
  
Then with a flash of light, the sword and Piedmon disappears.  
  
I stood there, stunned. What just happened?  
  
"Meghan? What happened?" Tigermon asks.  
  
"I wish I knew, come on let's get out of these woods." I reply.  
  
"Um. we already are."  
  
I look around, to find myself at the base of Spiral Mountain, where the dark masters reside. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK, lets go meet with the others, I have a feeling that they're in danger."  
  
After Tigermon digivolves to Panthermon, I climb on his back, and then we start to climb Spiral Mountain, hoping it's not too late to save the others.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, you're probably wondering what that flash of white light was in the scene. Well: I'll never tell. (Sees everyone who hates that line from that commercial glaring at her.) I'll tell, but not until the next chapter, and sorry for the minor character bashing in the beginning. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	6. Endings

The Final Leg: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: This is it folks, the last chapter. All my readers: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it, and also, if you want me to continue into the next season, for the next month, I'll take offers on that. I'm going to skip ahead until after the battle with Piedmon, because we already know what happens there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything right now, including Digimon.  
  
heath 999: (Sitting in a pup tent across from her house where it used to be) That's the last time I mail-order muses. (Looks across to see the house totally flattened.) Well, at least I got the computer salvaged.  
  
Ken and Wormmon: (Comes in wearing a Hawaiian shirts.) Hi! Wormmon and me decided to come back and become. what the heck?  
  
heath 999: Well, since you two left, I found temporary muses, and they destroyed the house.  
  
Ken: *sweatdrop* Well, uh is there anything we can do?  
  
heath 999: I already have it taken care of.  
  
Emperor: Come on slaves, faster! Heath 999 wants this house built back to the way it was by tonight!  
  
Ken:.Oh, well we want to be your muses again.  
  
heath 999: Great! Lets get going!  
  
(Outside, you can hear the whip crack as the Emperor whips one of the digidestined muses)  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spiral Mountain: Right after Piedmon is defeated  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"We did it!!!!!!!!" I cheer, still happy to have stopped being a keychain.  
  
"Yeah!" Tai yells, happy along with me.  
  
We sit there for a moment, just enjoying the victory, and then Tai turns to me.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asks "Not that we mind, because we were getting clobbered by Piedmon."  
  
I take a deep breath, "I finally found out why I earned my crest. I thought I never had any loyalty to anyone but Myotismon, I was wrong."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you're back, friend." Is Tai's reply, offering his hand.  
  
Surprised, I stare at him, and then look at the other digidestined, they are smiling and nodding.  
  
"You deserve our friendship, and to be part of the group." Matt replies, I see the other digidestined agreeing with him.  
  
Smiling, I take his offered hand: "Thanks," is all I say.  
  
"E-mail from Gennai!" I hear Izzy say a moment later, "he says that there's still one threat in the digital world."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
File Island: Just before the digidestined leave  
  
I stand there planning to climb into the streetcar that will bring the others and I home.  
  
"One more thing, Meghan I expect you to be here at the same time tomorrow." Gennai says.  
  
The response was immediate: "What?!?!" from me and the others.  
  
"You need to stay and guard the digital world, but it needs to be reformatted first, so you need to come back, I will open the portal for you, and only you can go through it."  
  
"But-but why me? What about someone else?" I ask, stunned.  
  
"You were chosen in the beginning, that's why Myotismon kidnapped you, because of that."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a day." Is my response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: A few minutes later  
  
Everyone runs out, eager to meet his or her parents.  
  
Including me.  
  
"Now we get to know each other better," I hear my dad say as he hugs me.  
  
"We need to talk about that." I reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: A few minutes before the deadline  
  
I walk over to the place I have to leave, carrying a backpack with a laptop, canned goods, my Swiss Army knife, can opener, tent, clothes, matches, toiletries, and several blankets.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks my mom with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes, I have to, it's my destiny." I turn to see the other digidestined walking towards me.  
  
"Take care of yourself, okay?" Sora says.  
  
"Say hi to Gatomon for me." Kari is next to say.  
  
"Don't get into too many adventures without me." Tai says.  
  
"E-mail us every day, and if there's any problems." Joe says worriedly.  
  
"Keep your laptop in good working condition." Izzy says, checking see if my new laptop is there.  
  
"We'll visit you sometime," comes from T.K.  
  
"Make sure that you wear the right clothes," from second to last person, Mimi.  
  
I turn to Matt: "Make sure you come back to us, friend." is his answer.  
  
"Thank you, everyone for everything." I say softly, with tears in my eyes.  
  
I hug all of them, saying goodbye in that one gesture.  
  
Then, crying uncontrollably, I hug my parents for what might be the last time.  
  
"It's time," I hear Izzy say after a moment.  
  
Letting go of my parents and turning to the portal, I wave goodbye to everyone one more time before stepping through, not knowing what was going to happen on the other side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watch everything that unfolds.  
  
The same two pairs of eyes that watched the battle four years ago, that changed nine lives permanently.  
  
One more than the rest put together.  
  
The battle that changed that one to a chosen girl and later a brainwashed worker of Myotismon.  
  
The same pair of eyes that watched the girl changes back into a caring person who fights along with the digidestined.  
  
And then, finally, a friend and teammate of the digidestined.  
  
"It is done." One of them says, sounding more like a god than anything else.  
  
"We were lucky," is the response from the other, sounding human, but not totally one.  
  
"She still is vulnerable, even more than the last guardian."  
  
"Yes, Myotismon tried to ensure to keep her evil when he implanted that thing in her."  
  
"She also has dangers to face, if it were not the interference of us in the woods, she would've died or gone back to the evil side."  
  
"Yes, but I say we did the right thing, Azulongmon." is the reply from the other, sounding human but not totally one trying to reassure the guardian watching with him.  
  
"Yes, we did, Gennai." was the guardian's response.  
  
There is silence now, as they watch the reunion of a girl and her digimon.  
  
Tigermon, the digimon.  
  
And Meghan, the fifth guardian.  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: About Azulongmon still being there, I kind of improvised and make it look like he got trapped in the destiny stone after the first season, so don't flame. That's the end of my series, folks, unless if you want me to continue on until the next season, if I don't get any responses for the next season in a month, then this is the end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed me, especially Ken's luver and crystal of psyche. Please read and review. 


End file.
